regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Dice and Men: Episode 14
Recap 18th April, 1512 ]] "Various Operations Agency" (VOA) arrive in the Bon' Theris on their hunt for Pirate Captain Zaaz. Nevets & Toki go to the Gangplank tavern to look for Zaaz. Daff & Lennie go to the Sheriff's Office to talk with Sheriff Molly. Sheriff Molly meets with Lennie and Daff. Daff clears the air with Sheriff Molly, claiming that Lenie is reformed. The Sheriff believes Daff, but is still very displeased. Daff then explains that a ship will be stolen soon, but don't know which ship. The Sheriff doesn't find the information very helpful, and that she has no reward for the party preventing a theft. Inside the Gangplank tavern Nevets and Toki talk with Nevets not really paying attention to Toki. Nevets uses thieves cant to talk with the bartender to find a criminal contact regarding ship theft, and directs him to the piano player. Lennie and Daff join back up back up to the party. The party then decide to split up to cover more ground in their search for Zaaz, while Nevets stays at the tavern. Daff tries to visit the tavern where they had clairvoyanced Zazz inside days ago, but the bouncer doesn't allow him in without knowing Thieves Cant. Toki goes into a noble tavern, "bon appetit", and finds a nobleman named Richard Marshal & Captain Zaaz inside. After talking with them, Toki leaves then sneaks back as a mouse and spies on their conversation. Richard is talking about giving Zaaz a new ship, the Slimy Clam. Toki goes back to Nevets at the Gangplank to report in. Nevets sneaks over to the bon appetit and spies some sailor lookouts loitering outside, likely as guards for Zaaz. Toki turns into a cat and looks for the rest of the party. While Toki is gone Zaaz and Richard leave the tavern. Nevets sneaks after Zaaz and her goons, and goes in the direction of the tavern Daff is at. Nevets sends Daff back to the bon appetit to collect Toki & Lennie and come back. Nevets stays at the seedy bar. VOA is all reunited. Nevets outlines the plan, to kill Zaaz. Toki is against killing Zaaz, and just wants to maim her. The party start to make plans how to take out her. At night the party head to the Slimy Clam, Zaaz's new ship. There are 2 guards at the gangplank, 1 on watch duty on deck and at lest 2 below deck. The party keep watch and eventually Zaaz is drunkenly walking back to the ship with 10 sailors walk towards the ship. Daff steps in front of Zaaz and calls her out for abandoning her crew. Zaaz laughs and offers Daff a job, but when Daff lowers his guard, Zaaz stabs him in the back with a short sword, knocking him out. Lennie comes out of the hiding spot to attack Zaaz, and Zaaz withdrawals behind her goons. Toki & Nevets join the fight. The unconscious Daff is kicked into the water as the Pirates surge forward. Zaaz leaves the scene, telling her pirates to take care of the party. Toki dives in the water and heals Daff up. Nevets kill a pirate and goes to the side of the dock where the others are in the water. Daff casts Shatter on the Pirates, knocking one out. Lennie runs after Captain Zaaz. Nevets then gets shoved in the water. Nevets climbs out kills a pirate. Daff climbs out of the water and casts Dissonant Whispers. Two pirates block Lennie's path, he kills one. Toki throws a magic rock at a Pirate still on the dock, killing them. Nevets kills the Pirate in front of him. The rest of the Pirates retreat. The party regroup, with Zaaz gone. Daff casts locate Locate Object and finds Zaaz's Captain's Shirt. The party go in that direction and get outside a building. Daff sees that Zaaz has to be in the rafters. Lennie & Toki go inside and up the stairs inside, Daff goes around the back. Nevets stays at the entrance. Lennie & Toki gets upstairs and don't see Zaaz. Lennie starts to make a lot of noise knocking furniture around. Nevets comes upstairs and climbs up the rafters to look for Zaaz. Zaaz attacks Nevets from invisibility (she had drank an invisibility potion). Nevets falls to the ground unconscious. Toki heals Nevets up. Zaaz jumps out the window, taking a lot of damage when she lands in the shallow water. Daff casts Vicious Mockery on Zaaz, dropping to 1 HP. Daff swims after Zaaz and stabs her with the dagger, knocking Zaaz out. Nevets jumps out the window. Lennie burst out the small window with Toki on his back, and ends up landing on Zaaz. Toki stabilises Zaaz. Category:Of Dice and Men Episodes